Generation Twilight
by Animecrow13
Summary: I’ve hunted and I’ve killed for most of my existence. My prey is not what you may think it is. I hunt Vampires. Not all vampires mind you, only those that have become rogue and renegade. Those who have turned to their darker nature giving into their blood
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own any of Maggie Shayne character's or the like. I do own the other character's created for my story. Remeber I don't own Maggie Shayne character's. Well I hope you enjoy my fic and please review and tell me what you think when your done. Please!

Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1

I've hunted and I've killed for most of my existence. My prey is not what you may think it is. I hunt Vampires. Not all vampires mind you, only those that have become rogue and renegade. Those who have turned to their darker nature giving into their blood lust.

How I became the hunter that I am is a story that started over a millennia and a half ago. My life's journey however started in my clans village deep in the mountains on Japan. We were trained to defeat the demons of the time, although we were also trained in how to eliminate all types of demons our speciality was the vampire. Since the time a child could walk they were trained in both mental and physical skills.

That was why I was chosen for the task I was bestowed. Both my mental and physical abilities were the best my clan had ever seen. Part of the reason I had such power was because the Belladonna antigen ran through my veins. So in my 25th year of life I was turned. Some time before I was turned a spell was supposedly cast that allowed me to hold on to a few of my mortal traits. I can still walk in the sun, but only for so long before I start to feel sick and have to got out of the suns harmful reach. Another is that I have a slightly better pain tolerance then a regular vampire. Where it takes me two years before I feel the same amount of pain it takes a vampire one year. As well my strength and mental capabilities age twice as fast as that of a normal vampire. I can still eat mortal food but not that often and I can't have to much flavor.

For the first week or so of my new nature, my body seem to want to reject the nature of what I was becoming. I would go into sudden fits of convulsions for no reason. The convulsions at times became so violent that they had to put me in chains so I wouldn't hurt myself or anyone else around me for that matter. When I'd have calmed down they would try to see if I wanted something to eat. They tried mortal food, even some mortal blood. But every time it was spit back in there faces, I just couldn't stomach anything. Till my sire feed me from her veins again. Once the blood touched my lips, for the first time since I was turned every cell in my body seem to dance to life with awareness.

After that I could sustain myself outside of the confines that had held me for the first few weeks or so of my new life. Not to long after I learned that unlike vampires where they can drink almost any kind of blood if need be, I could only drink the blood of another vampire and that of a few chosen people. Although I only have to drink some about once a every couple of months or so. Although the real question that I still am asking is was it a spell or a curse that was placed on me before I was turned.

pxxxxxxq

"Mom get up or you'll be late for school," a females said from down a hall.

"I told you to wake me up a noon not 10:00," a grumbled voice said muffled by a pillow.

"It is noon Ma, and if it weren't summer break I wouldn't be waking you up," the female said now entering the room. In one of her hands she had a tall glass of water which she poured over her mother's head. A mess of black hair shot up from the pillow, now damp with the water from the glass that was poured on it.

"Dammit I told you not to do that anymore," the mother said, her tone all but happy.

"Well you also told me to get you up by any means necessary, and that seems to be the only way that works. Again you're lucky for summer break other wise you'd be late,"

"I know, I know but next time try something else," she said getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Then she took a quick shower and pulled on a white tank-top and a pear of form fitting stone wash jeans. On her feet were a pair of flat white sandals. She then slid a pair of fabric gauntlets on her wrists. Quickly pulling a brush through her hair she ran through the house to the kitchen to pick up her bag that she slung over her shoulder and grabbed some toast for the road.

"Mia don't forget it may be summer but you still got work. "

"I know, I know you tell me this almost everyday. Now aren't you going to be late?" Mia asked pointing to a clock.

"Shit! See you later sweetie,"

"Yeah, yeah now get going Ma," Mia said looking at a computer screen as her mother left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was to busy walking with my nose in a book that I'd forgotten to read the night before that I didn't realize someone was in front of me till I ran into them. After colliding I fell backwards landing on my bottom. The person I'd ran into quickly turned around took a quick look at me then bent down to help me pick up her stuff.

"Sorry I ran into you I was in a slight hurry," I said moving to pick up my dropped books.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was," the person I'd ran into said. I looked up at him as we both stood up, he handed me the things he'd picked up. His hair was black with what looked like blood red highlights, it hung to shoulder length and was tied back into place. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a t-shirt that fit his well sculpted body to well, to match. A pair of black sandals clad his feet while a black bag was slung over one shoulder. There was something about him that I couldn't place, something that almost seemed out of place about him. I must of had a confused expression on my face, because a goofy smile played across his lips. "Its okay I don't bite," he said his hand still extended with my books and papers in.

"Oh sorry I must've zoned there for a moment," I said taking my books from him. I don't know if I meant to or not but my hand brushed against his slightly as I grabbed my books. The jolt that ran through my body was as if I'd just jumped into an pool filled with ice water. My breath caught in my throat for no more then a spilt second. This person wasn't normal by any means of the word, but then again neither was I.

"Mind if I ask your name?" he said.

"Not at all I'm Nanira though my friends call me Nira, and your name would be," I said not knowing what possessed me to stay here and talk with this person.

"Sure, I'm James William although everyone calls me JW. So where were you heading in such a hurry?" JW asked out of curiosity, although I think by the way his tone was he was trying to hit on me.

"Legend and lore. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was actually on my way there, its my next class,"

"Really and what is the lore that we're reading now?" I asked adding a skeptical note to my voice.

"Vampire, fact or fiction. Are they real or just fantasy," he replied with that damned smile on his face. I've only know the guy for not even a five minutes and already it seems he never stops smiling.

"Well I guess you pass, although..." _If you would stop trying to poke around in my mind, it would be much appreciated,_ I said starting with audible words then using my mind. The look on his face changed to one of shock so I continued. "I have a heightened psychic awareness, don't worry I won't tell," I started to walk in the direction of the classroom then not even a minute later JW came running over and fell into stride with me.

"Tell what?"

"About you. I can't place it but you're not all human. There aren't any dampiers except for her that I can remember, but then again it's been awhile since I checked into it," I said letting my thoughts take me into my own little world.

"What are you talking about dampier?" he said not thinking apparently and pulling me from my thoughts.

"Well a dampier is a being born from the union of a vampire and human, making the abilities they have unknown to everyone. You don't know as much about lore as you thought you did now do you," saying that made me realize what I couldn't place about him, he was part vampire. But how could that be the only dampier I knew of was female, then again I did lose track of her to.

"How much do you know about vampires?" he asked and I could hear curiosity dripping from each of his words. As well as the slightest hint of anger buried in his tone.

"More then enough, why what do you want to know," I said seeing how far he would take this little interrogation.

"Anything and everything you can think of at this moment,"

"Well lets see garlic, running water, any water for that matter, and crosses do nothing to them. They are stronger and faster then any creature on earth and only gets better with age like a fine wine. The sun and fire as well as excessive bleeding and starvation can kill them. Have I left anything out,"

"Who the hell are you," he asked in a tone that seem to come from deep in his throat almost like a growl.

Walking up to him so I stood not even a few inches from him, placing one of my hands at the back of his neck and gave a slight tug making him lean in so only he could hear as I pressed my lips to his ear.

"I'm not DPI if that's what you mean, they got what they deserved when they're headquarters were burned. If you think I'm lying I have the scars to prove I'm not one of them, and I could show you images and tell you things that would keep you awake whether it was night or light for days if not weeks. " one thing I knew for sure was that his body went stiff as soon as I mentioned DPI. I could feel his breath fanning my hair while I stood so close to him. My body pressed against his and I could tell both of our hearts quickened in pace. I nipped quickly at his earlobe and drew a small droplet of blood. It rolled over my tongue and I could taste the antigen in his veins.

In that moment I abruptly pulled away and clasped my hands to my head as a monster of a headache came, like I'd been run over by a giant vehicle. The pain was so bad I fell to my knees. JW knelt beside me about to place his hand on my shoulders.

"Don't touch me," I said though every word was strained as I fought to control tears from the overwhelming pain.

"Let me help you to the nurses office," he said concern laced into his words. But I was beyond hearing any of the words he had just said.

"No go away I don't want to remember. I don't want to be reminded. Just let me forget," I said as tears began to flow from my eyes and down my face unchecked. The last thing I remember is JW's arms around me, lifting me into the air as he started to walk. Then everything around me went dark as the pain continued batter my senses.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed what you read. I have but one request and that is to please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading and have a good day.


End file.
